The invention relates generally to an aerator for aerating the soil of a lawn, and more particularly relates to an aerator that attaches to a piece of mechanized lawn care equipment, such as a lawn mower, lawn tractor and the like, for aerating a lawn as the piece of mechanized lawn care equipment travels over the lawn.
Lawn aeration is a vital component of any lawn care maintenance program. Aeration, which is often times performed two or more times a year, entails creating numerous small holes in the ground to increase air and oxygen absorption into the soil. Further, the holes also increase the amount of moisture that penetrates the soil, and enhances new grass seed growth and root development.
There have been numerous devices devised in the past for aerating a lawn. Such devices include shoes that are won on the feet to aerate the lawn as the wearer walks on the lawn, devices that are manually pulled or pushed across the lawn to create aeration, and aeration machines that are specifically made for aeration only. Each of these approaches is time consuming, labor intensive and/or requires the purchase of expensive equipment having a single use only.
Another approach to aeration has been to utilize an aerator that attaches to a lawn mower so as to aerate as the lawn mower traverses the lawn. Examples of aerator attachments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,847; 5,586,604; and 5,623,996, each of which discloses an aerator that can be attached to the rear of a self-propelled mower such that the mower provides the power for pulling the aerator over the lawn.
While previous lawn aerator attachments have performed generally satisfactorily, there is a continuing need in the lawn care industry for an improved lawn aerator that is attachable to a piece of mechanized lawn care equipment for aerating the lawn as the piece of equipment is driven over the lawn.
The invention provides an improved lawn aerator that is attachable to a piece of mechanized lawn care equipment, such as a self-propelled lawn mower, lawn tractor and the like, for aerating a lawn. Since the aerator of the invention attaches to mechanized lawn care equipment, the aeration job can be performed at higher speeds, thereby allowing for greater productivity. Further, the aerator is designed to quickly and easily attach to the mechanized equipment, thereby saving time and labor.
In one embodiment in accordance with the invention, a lawn aerator for attachment to a piece of mechanized lawn care equipment is provided. The lawn aerator includes a frame having first and second opposite ends, with the frame including mounting structure connected thereto adjacent the first end to enable mounting of the frame to the piece of mechanized lawn care equipment. In addition, an aerator assembly is pivotally mounted on the frame whereby the aerator assembly is pivotable relative to the frame between a ground engaging position and a disengaged position. The aerator assembly also includes a plurality of caster assemblies each of which includes at least one tine head assembly comprised of an aerator wheel connected to a pivot head.
In another embodiment in accordance with the invention, a lawn aerating system is provided which comprises, in combination, a piece of mechanized lawn care equipment and an aerator mounted to the piece of mechanized lawn care equipment. The aerator includes a frame having first and second opposite ends, with the first end mounted to the piece of mechanized lawn care equipment. An aerator assembly is pivotally mounted on the frame whereby the aerator assembly is pivotable relative to the frame between a ground engaging position and a disengaged position. The aerator assembly also includes a plurality of caster assemblies. Each caster assembly includes at least one tine head assembly comprised of an aerator wheel connected to a pivot head.
An advantage of the inventions is that the aerator assembly can be pivoted to the disengaged position when aeration is not desired, such as when traveling across a parking lot or other hard surface. Further, the mounting structure permits the aerator to be attached to the mechanized equipment, such as by clevis pins which allows the aerator to pivot relative to the mechanized equipment thereby permitting aeration on uneven ground.
The aerator is designed to be either mounted to the front or rear of the mechanized lawn care equipment. Preferably, the aerator is front mounted thereby increasing user safety, and providing better visibility to enable a user to see the aeration pattern for aligning the next aeration row. Further, a front mounted aerator does not jackknife when the mechanized equipment reverses direction. In either the front or rear mounted versions, the aerator attaches quickly and easily to the mechanized equipment via a mounting bar arrangement.
The caster assemblies of the aerator are each provided with at least one tine head assembly, and preferably a plurality of tine head assemblies. The tine head assemblies are mounted so that they are freely rotatable 360xc2x0 without interfering with adjacent tine head assemblies, thereby permitting the mechanized equipment to make sharp turns without causing binding of the tine head assemblies. Further, a dirt shield is preferably attached to each pivot head of the tine head assemblies to block dirt from being thrown on the mechanized equipment and operator.
In one embodiment, an electric actuator is provided to selectively actuate the aerator assembly between the ground engaging position and the disengaged position, thereby allowing the equipment operator to pivot the aerator assembly to a transport (disengaged) position while remaining seated. In another embodiment, a handle is connected to the aerator assembly to permit manual actuation of the aerator assembly between the ground engaging position and the disengaged position.
In another embodiment of the invention, a tine head assembly for a caster assembly of a lawn aerator is provided. The taster assembly includes a caster pin. The tine head assembly includes a pivot head having a first end that is adapted to permit pivotal mounting of the pivot head on the caster pin and a second end spaced from the first end. The second end has a mass portion associated therewith, with the mass portion being of unitary, one-piece construction with the first end and the second end, and an aerator wheel is rotatably mounted on the pivot head.
The unitary, one-piece construction of the mass portion and the ends of the pivot head simplifies construction and assembly of the tine head assembly, and eliminates components such as bearing that are required in the prior art in order to rotatably mount a mass wheel.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.